The present invention relates to wall panels and wall panel systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to wall panels adapted to receive and retain detachable shelving hooks, and other accessories for displaying objects. Such wall panels and systems may be used to display merchandise in retail stores, display or store various items in residential homes or offices, as well as in other locations.
Generally, such systems are well known in the art. Many such systems typically include a slatted wall panel with a number of recessed slots extending linearly along the front surface. These slots typically extend horizontally, the recessed slots being in communication with undercuts on the upper sides of the respective slots to form an L-shaped slot. T-shaped slots may also be formed utilizing two such undercuts, one above the slot and one below.
Most slatted wall panels allow for insertion of particularly structured shelves, shelf brackets and hooks at any location along the recessed slot. Such items are L-shaped in cross section. Insertion is typically achieved by tilting the item to be inserted upward beyond a certain angle, generally around 45°, and inserting the item (specifically, the “foot” of the “L” shape) into the slot. Once inserted into the slot, the item may be rotated downward to its resting orientation where it is loosely retained within the slot by the “foot” of the “L” shape being within the undercut.
In designs of the type described above, the item is generally free to rotate back towards the angle of insertion. This is typically undesirable as, for instance, when items are placed on, for example, a shelf, users may dislodge the shelf from the slatted wall when removing the items. It is also undesirable because free space is required above or below an accessory to permit adequate space for the angled insertion. Thus, the density of display and the freedom of access is reduced.
Other systems are also known in the art. In some applications, a shelf supporting bracket may be slid into the slot from an open end of a slatted wall panel. Thus, if an accessory is inserted into one side, it may only be removed by sliding it back to that open end, or sliding it across the entire length of the panel to another open end.
Other wall display systems comprise panels having planar front surfaces including slats extended both horizontally and vertically along the front surface. In such display panel systems, items may be inserted into the slots where they are retained by a pressure fit. Once inserted into a slot, these items are retained in a fixed position, as their fitting mechanisms do not allow for sliding along the slots. One example of a system of this general type is U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,969 issued to Beeskau, et al.
Finally, wall display systems commonly referred to as “peg board” are known in the art. Such systems comprise a panel having spaced apertures. Accessories, such as hooks, may be inserted into the apertures. Items may then be stored or displayed on the hooks. Wall display systems of this type offer no mobility of the accessory once placed within an aperture.
Despite the wall panel systems of the prior art, there remains a need for a simple and efficient wall panel system with improved and versatile features.